The present disclosure relates to a balance training apparatus and a control method for the balance training apparatus.
A balance training apparatus is known which allows an occupant, who is a trainee, to learn how to move his/her center of gravity necessary for walking by making him/her to move an inverted pendulum moving apparatus so that it travels while maintaining his/her balance. See, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2016-73386. Training may be performed by linking movements of a moving apparatus to movements of a character displayed on a display device and having the trainee carry out game-like tasks that are given on the display device. The trainee achieves a certain training effect by continuously trying to carry out such tasks.